tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mad Mage Room Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment *Rope *Shovel *Key 3620 (to get to A Prisoner in order to get Key 3666) *7 Red Apples (for Key 3666) Method * The first thing you need to do is go to the Prison in Mintwallin and talk to A Prisoner, to get the key to his room, you need to go to the barracks, south of Markwin. You then need to give 7 apples to A Prisoner to change them for the key to the quest room. * Ask him for the riddle, the answer to this riddle can be found in a book in the mad mage room (in a bookcase to the north-east). You need to give the correct order in which a Knight, Druid, Paladin and Sorcerer can cross a bridge when being hunted by orcs. The correct answer is "PD-D-KS-P-PD". You receive silver Key 3666 after giving the apples. * This is the path to the Mad Mage room from the surface. You will walk past this room on your way to Mintwallin. * Go to the Ancient Temple, north of Thais (here). * Go down two levels, and head as far north as you can go. * Go down to the level with the Rotworms. * Follow this path to the east and south, and go down the ladder: * On this level, there will be a lot of Poison Fields. You can either run through them and then use Antidote, or you can use Destroy Field to clear a path. * Go down another level. * Follow this path to the east and north. Be careful of Minotaurs. Go down the hole that is circled on the map. You will face a couple Cyclopes down this hole: * Head south down the left most passage. Go up the hole to a small room and up again to another room. Here go to the end of this passage and down the hole to a small room and down again: * Head south then west then north then take a right heading towards the level door. * Head down the stairs BUT BEWARE!!!! There is at least one dragon, one giant spider, one Bonelord, 2 demon skeletons, one ghoul, one scorpion, and one skeleton. After clearing this room head to the southeast and through the locked door, using a key taken from A Prisoner. * Once you are through the door, go up the ladder and face 3 Demon Skeletons. The rewards are in chests in this room. * You can look around there, once a day you can find Energy Ring, Silver Dagger, Strong Mana Potions, Blank Runes, Throwing Stars and food. image: Mad_mage_room_nowadays.png|Nowadays Mad Mage Room image: old_madmage.gif|Old days Mad Mage Room Transcripts Player: hi A Prisoner: Huh? What? I can see! Wow! A non-mino. Did they capture you as well? Player: riddle A Prisoner: Great riddle, isn´t it? If you can tell me the correct answer, I will give you something. Hehehe! Player: PD-D-KS-P-PD A Prisoner: Hurray! For that I will give you my key for - hmm - let´s say ... some apples. Interested? Player: yes A Prisoner: Mnjam - excellent apples. Now - about that key. You are sure want it? Player: yes A Prisoner: Really, really? Player: yes A Prisoner: Really, really, really, really? Player: yes A Prisoner: Then take it and get happy - or die, hehe. Player: bye A Prisoner: Good bye! Don't forget about the secrets of mathemagics.